


Forbidden Bedfellows

by Tonight_At_Noon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_At_Noon/pseuds/Tonight_At_Noon
Summary: This is a game. A fun, twisted game.





	Forbidden Bedfellows

She cradles his head in her lap. Her fingers move through his thick, dark locks, and she watches his face relax beneath her tender touches. He is covered in blood, but she will wait a little bit before asking who it belongs to. For now, she is content to just sit there, his phantom weight between her thighs.

With her spare hand, she moves her index finger down the deep scar on his face. His eyes remain close, but she notices how quickly his breathing stops. The skin is still sensitive despite it being such an old wound. Her finger travels down to his neck, his bare, red-splattered chest. He shivers beneath her. An involuntary movement that would have caused him to leave her when this whole messed up connection started between them. Back then, he was afraid of her. Of the bond. She was too. He was afraid of being open and  _seen_. And oh, how she saw him. How she continues to be the only one who truly knows him.

But so much has changed since then. He has taken over the First Order entirely. The remaining forces of the Resistance keep waiting for an attack. Only Rey knows it will never come. Ben keeps lying to her, insisting he is working on something big. Something to make his grandfather proud. But she sees behind the bullshit. He may plan and scheme with Hux, but none of those plans and schemes will ever see the light of day.

And now, months having past since their last in-person meeting, he is content to lie with her through the connection, his naked skin overwhelmed by gooseflesh.

She smiles above him, her fingertips pressing several of the raised bumps.

"You make me so weak," he says, his closed eyes never twitching once.

She shakes her head. Though he cannot see her, their bond has grown so fierce lately that he will see her movements playing out behind his eyelids. "No," she denies, "I make you strong."

Ben's lips twitch into the smallest, briefest smile. "And do I make you strong?"

"Of course."

Slowly, his eyes crack open, and it is as if Rey has never seen them before. She is so overcome by the pain and beauty in them. Staring down at him, she rubs her thumb between his eyebrows. He captures her wrist and brings her hand down to his mouth. He kisses each pad of her fingers in turn before moving to her palm.

Her other hand still on his chest, she plants her blunt nails into his flesh as his mouth -- even just on her hand -- ignites that now-familiar pulse below her stomach.

She was wrong before. In his presence, she is so utterly powerless.

Masterfully, and like he has been doing it for years, Ben flips in her lap. His elbows either side of her hips, dipping into her flimsy mattress, he looks up at her. With one hand, he strokes her left thigh, coaxing her to uncross her legs. Rey's whole body ignites. She does as she is told, moving her legs out so Ben can settle between them. He grips the top of her thighs and pulls her down until she is lying back. Lifting one of her legs, he gently puts it over his broad shoulder.

"I think," he says, pressing his boiling hot mouth to the inside of her thigh. The sensation is powerful. Rey's hands instinctively move to his hair. "I think I actually have the ability to turn you into a defenceless girl." His eyes meeting hers, he moves his mouth to her other thigh.

Her breathing grows ragged. Electric sparks move up her spine from the places where he kisses her.

She shakes her head, tugging his hair.

"I disagree," she fibs.

This is a game. A fun, twisted game.

It thrills her as it does him.

"Rey," he breathes, her name blowing around her most sensitive area, "I will prove you wrong."

He goes in for the kill, and it is all Rey can do to not scream his name for the entire Rebel base to hear.

##  *** * ***

"I have to get back. It's almost morning."

Rey turns further into him, her head planted firmly on his chest. She scrapes at a fleck of blood. "You don't," she says. But he does.

"But I do," he says.

This is their ritual. It's part of the rules. One day, it will cease to be a game. One day, it will get them both killed.

He runs his hand down her spine, swirling patterns on her skin.

She wants to ask him to press deeper. To leave a mark only she will see. But she holds her tongue.

"When will I see you again?" he asks.

Rey lifts her head so they are looking at each other. Her lips pull into a flickering sort of smile. "Soon," she says, craning her neck to kiss him.

Their lips collide. Warmth and comfort and ease slither through Rey's veins.

It is gone when Ben pulls back.

"Until then," he says, and she knows he is about to break the connection.

"Wait, Ben," she says, holding him in place.

His eyebrows move in questioning. "What's wrong?"

She contemplates saying it. Goes through the many different possible responses. The many different fallouts.

She shouldn't say it. Not yet. Neither of them are ready.

Rey frowns and coughs out a pathetic laugh. "Nothing," she says. "Just, next time, don't come to me with someone else's blood all over you."

Ben nods, kissing her once more.

And then he is gone.

Rey looks around her tidy quarters, a sudden empty feeling filling her to the brim.


End file.
